Android
by WoodiestComic
Summary: When the secret of Bodil40 is revealed, what will his former friends do to stop this machine as it tears opens the hearts of it's victims?


Prolouge:

She sat in front of the giant computer screen. Codes made out of zeros and ones danced in front of her, reflecting on her big glasses. One could simple read the panic on her face. She had lost control… he was loose. Project 80D1L was free. Her fingers ran over the keyboard, desperately trying to gain control over the android again. He would come for her… she just knew it.

"No, no, no!" She begged and typed different codes. Nothing happened. "Come on! Please!" She said again, voice shaking in fear.

Project 80D1L was a prototype… he was unstable! She had been sitting at the same computer for 10 years trying to prevent him from hurting anybody. He was smart, extremely smart! He was able of fixing himself within a few seconds! He was basically unstoppable. Over the years it had almost been impossible to track him down in the crowds of men. After all… he looked just like them.

But he was nothing like them. 80D1L was a monster. She had managed to track him down after 5 years of trying. He had gotten what they called friends, and what he called pray. But thanks to her, he was unable to hurt anyone. That is… until now. After sitting in the same chair for 20 years, her legs were weak and unable to carry her more than a few feet. 80D1L was already on his way, she just knew it.

Her own creation… would be her end. "Albert!" She screamed and the doors opened. "Albert I lost control! He's loose" She explained. Her servant turned pale. He was the one who made sure she got food every day, a special gas kept her awake. Or… it allowed her to work while sleeping. After the years it was hard to tell the difference.

"Oh my god… I need to get you out of here!" Albert said and came towards her.

"No! No… I need you to get out of here, I can buy you some time, he's already on his way" She explained. Albert stared at her before shaking his head.

"I promised your parents I would take care of you, even if death is the cause! I will not leave without you" He said. She felt tears pound at the back of her eyes.

"Knock knock…" The silence was interrupted by a metallic voice. "You're not going anywhere are you?" 80D1L asked and stepped out of the shadows. She gasped and looked over at Albert who seemed to be surprisingly calm.

"You won't dare hurt her!" Albert said and stepped in front of her. Project 80D1L laughed, his laughter cracked, making it sound like a dying computer.

"Not a problem… I need her alive!" And with those words the android jumped at Albert. However Albert stabbed him in the side, causing the android to shriek in pain. Android or not… he could clearly feel pain.

"Shouldn't have done that, old fool!" 80D1L hissed in his metallic voice before lifting Albert by the throat. She screamed and tried to move her limb legs. However she only ended with a bump on the ground.

"Leave him alone!" She said, tears running down her cheeks. "It's me you want! Let him be!" She begged. The android looked down at her and grinned. Then he snapped Albert's neck with a simple twist of his wrist. She screamed and used her arms to crawl over to Albert's body.

"Done… sorry miss, but I'm afraid you're coming with me" the android said and laughed. He then grabbed her by the neck and dragged her away from the room. She was helpless, she was trapped.

When they got outside the facility he grinned and spread his robotic wings. The metal was a special kind… it was hollow like a birds wing, and just as light. Yet it was stronger than most materials in the world. Four black primal feathers made from a special type of plastic were attached to the end and everything was kept together with different gears, making it possible for him to fold his wings like a bird. He could easily tuck them under his black jacket.

80D1L jumped into the air and a ghost-like webbing grew out of his wings, catching the wind with ease. They flew for what felt like hours until he finally landed in the edge of a forest. "Sorry cupcake, but you'll be staying here from now on… you're working for me" 80D1L explained. He opened a trap door hidden under the giant branches of an oak. He literally threw her down before closing and locking.

"80D1L! Let me out! Now!" She screamed from the inside. The android grinned, happy to finally be able to do what he wished... and hell, did he have plans for this world.

"Sorry cupcake… it's Bodil now"


End file.
